


Theory of Catharsis

by thefaultypirate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Graphic Description, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Incest, No Romance, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Other, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Stressed Number Five | The Boy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultypirate/pseuds/thefaultypirate
Summary: Catharsis (NOUN)[KəˈTHärsəs]Definition : The process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.-In which Five gets worse before he gets better.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Kudos: 32





	Theory of Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING : This story contains depictions of depression, hopelessness, guilt, anxiety, PTSD and suicidal ideation. Please do not read this if one or more of these topics are triggering for you. HEED. THE. TAGS. I did not write this with the intention of glorifying mental illness; many of the topics discussed in this story are things I have experienced individually. On that note, If you or someone you know may be a danger to themselves or others; REACH OUT. Your life matters. Thank you for reading this. Any and all feedback are extremely appreciated. :)
> 
> USA : (National Suicide Prevention Hotline : 800-273-8255)  
> CANADA : (Canadian Suicide Prevention Hotline : 1-833-456-4566)

_**This story is currently being re-drafted.** Thank you for your patience. Please have a wonderful day... _:)

_\- The Faulty Pirate, Fluffbucket_

**SNEEK PEEK :**

"Life had never been soft on Five.

There were factors to this, he knew, which had been outside of his control. Factors which, objectively, had been undeserved; extreme. Being raised among six extraordinarily gifted child soldiers isn’t really the average experience. He didn’t choose to be bought off by an egocentric billionaire and growing up outside of any genuine kind of normality was definitely going to be less than ideal. Sometimes, things go unexpectedly without any real reason. This was logical in all ways of the universe. Predictable, even. Life, he knew, was always going to be a game of chance. Some things you simply aren’t allowed to have. Some things, no matter how painful, are supposed to happen. And even in unfair circumstances; sometimes you lose everything.

Life was going to be hard, and if you couldn’t pick yourself back up from that you didn’t get back up at all.

Five hadn't planned on getting stuck in an apocalypse.

But he knew, even from the start when he had first found the academy destroyed; this was his fault.

And now he was paying the price."


End file.
